warriors_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Galestorm
Galestorm is a pale snowshoe tortoiseshell she-cat. Description Appearance : Character :Gentle and passionate, the social beauty is somewhat of a relief when separated from her trouble-loving brother. Her gentle nature makes her a very appealing feline, as well as a great friend. Galestorm is very dedicated to her tasks and future goals, and is particularly devoted to her Clan. Her loyalty is very strong, although it is particularly strongest with her brother. She's very social with her Clanmates, and happily weaves among them to converse, in hopes of hearing positive news or some juicy gossip. Galestorm's the type of cat who runs around and asks everyone about their day with a wide grin, hoping to brighten up her own day, as well as another's. Not to mention, she's also quite thoughtful. Her gentle nature doesn't make her the greatest fighter, unless it comes to putting her brother in harm's way. Should Raptortalon's life be on the line, or should he be threatened in any way at all, she's a completely different monster. :Should Raptortalon be threatened, Galestorm goes full-on beast mode. Her wrath is horrendous, considering to be more terrifying than the Dark Forest itself. She's always certain to get her revenge, even if she's getting it with a wide grin on her face. Gentle she is, but a monster she is as well, should one harm Raptortalon. Otherwise, Galestorm is completely sweet and generally harmless, unless she's up to no-good with Raptortalon. She's known for acting as the troublesome tom's sidekick in his pranks. :It can be noted that the young molly is very dependent, despite being very devoted to her duty. She depends on her Clan and clanmates for sanity and comfort, hence why she loves making so many friends. Galestorm, of all things, fears loneliness. She feels that, on her own, she's completely helpless, and fears having darkness trying to take her over and turn her insane. Galestorm is also fairly helpless in combat on the ground, so she depends on her friends for safety and the overall feeling of security. Abilities : Biography : Lineage Mother: :TBA - Deceased, verified StarClan member Father: :TBA - Deceased, verified StarClan member Brother: :Raptorpaw - Living Quotes : Relationships Family Unnamed Deceased Parents: : :: Raptortalon: : :: Notable Puddlestep: :"I hold a I high amount of respect for my mentor, but it can be difficult for things to go...easy, so to speak. With my brother being the troublesome yet loving mess he is, I get in a lot of trouble, because I can't just leave him. Puddlestep doesn't seem to like me getting in on Raptorpaw's games, which I understand. Either way, I like my mentor. He's just that sort of caring type, so he seems to look out for me from time to time." ::Galestorm, although occasionally mischievous like her brother, respects her mentor. However, she finds it difficult to please him, seeing that she refuses to abandon Raptortalon, and therefore gets wrapped up in his troublesome games from time to time. She also sees that Puddlestep dislikes her brother's attitude, so she can get angry with Puddlestep during these cases. Regardless, she respects him as her trainer, and will easily obey him when not in the presence of Raptortalon. She appreciates that he likes to look out for her, but finds it hard to please both Puddlestep and her brother. Wolfstar: :"Wow, Wolfstar...he's so amazing. I've always greatly admired him, and I respect him more than anyone else in this Clan. He's always been inspiring me, even if he's never known it. That sounds creepy...but I still think he's really cool, and I aim to impress him. I don't have feelings for him, StarClan no! I just think he's cool, and he makes me want to be a deputy someday." :: Images Life Pixels Trivia : Category:She-cats Category:Living Category:Apprentice Category:FrostClan Cat Category:Cats Owned by Silverwhisker Category:Characters